


You Just Got Zized

by merkintosh



Series: drabbles [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: Santana will never admit that Lauren Zizes is better than her at anything.





	You Just Got Zized

**Author's Note:**

> Been going through some old files on my computer and found this and figured I should upload it. I think I posted this to glee_anon? IDK

Santana has been glaring at the back of Lauren's head for the past half hour. Ever since Puck introduced her as the new member of the club, Santana has felt this _itch_ in her skull like when she she went to Breadstix and they brought out her first plate of pasta. The urge to dominate and destroy was rising inside her body.  
  
Nobody rocked Puckerman's world except for her. Not even Quinn and her virgin pussy rocked Puckerman like she did. And this butch _wrestler_ had done it? No fucking way.  
  
After practice, Santana stalked up to Lauren and poked her in the back of the shoulder. Lauren turned around slowly and peered at Santana over her glasses. Santana wrapped her arms over her chest. "Look, Lauren. I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but you should know that Puck is off limits to you and your sweaty, chafed nerd thighs. He's mine."  
  
Lauren glared at Santana and tilted her head to the side like she was examining her short, un-manicured nails. "Whatever, Lopez. Just because I'm a better kisser than you doesn't mean I'm going 'steal your man' or something. I don't need a boyfriend to define me," she said with a sigh.  
  
Santana felt her mouth drop open in shock. No, _rage._ "Excuse you? You're a wrestler--that's like halfway to being a guy. I'm a cheerleader. You are nowhere near my level when it comes to being the best at anything. Especially sex."  
  
Lauren cocked an eyebrow.   
  
Fifteen minutes later and Santana was whining as she tried to hold herself up while her back slipped against the rough broom handles against the wall of the janitor's closet. Lauren had strong hands from wrestling (the guys in her weight division got really sweaty and you had to grip them just right) and she had two of them deep inside Santana's pussy. They were curled up inside and Lauren was thrumming them against the walls of her pussy, a weird arrhythmic drumbeat that made Santana want to stamp her feet against the floor in pleasure.   
  
Lauren had taken off her glasses to kiss Santana and she could feel them where they hung off the collar of Lauren's shirt as their breasts pressed together. Lauren's tongue was just as strong as her fingers and Santana desperately tried to re-gain control of the makeout session. But Lauren had her hand firmly down the front of her skirt and had just added a third finger that made Santana spread her legs further out, throwing her off balance. It was forcing Santana to just lean back against the wall and _take it._ She was coming soon enough, her stomach quivering as she tried to stay still.   
  
Well before Santana was done with her aftershocks, Lauren slipped her fingers out of her pussy and pulled her hand out from Santana's panties. Lauren re-arranged Santana's skirt and then cupped her cunt through the cloth. "Like I said, Lopez: I'm not going to steal your man."  
  
Santana watched as Lauren put her glasses back on and stepped outside the closet into the hallway. She licked her lips and contemplated what it would be like to be in a bedroom with Puck's arms and Lauren's powerful thighs both wrapped around her.


End file.
